blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pickle Power/Gallery/2
Chasing Auto-Vac S2E20 Auto-Vac scaring trucks away.png S2E20 Auto-Vac zips down the street.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle follow Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Shoes in a mud puddle.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up the shoes.png S2E20 Crusher covered in muddy shoes.png|Muddy shoes?! S2E20 Socks laying on a balcony.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up the socks.png S2E20 Crusher covered in icky socks.png|Icky socks?!? S2E20 Underpants hanging from a clothesline.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up the underpants.png S2E20 Crusher with underpants on his head.png|Underpants?!?!? S2E20 Blaze and Pickle come up the allyway.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle "We can save you".png|"We can save you, Crusher!" S2E20 Blaze "Let's hurry".png|"C'mon Pickle. Let's hurry and catch up to Auto Vac." S2E20 Auto-Vac turning the corner.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle reach Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle approach Auto-Vac steadily.png S2E20 Almost there.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up a sewer cap.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle about to fall.png|Uh Oh! Stuck in a hole S2E20 Blaze and Pickle hit some leaves.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle land in the sewer.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle stand up.png|Phew. S2E20 We're stuck.png|"Where are we?" "Looks like we're stuck down in a hole. Way below the street." S2E20 Pickle "We've gotta get outta here".png S2E20 Blaze "I see something".png S2E20 Blaze finds an old trampoline.png S2E20 Blaze pushing the trampoline over.png S2E20 Everyone stands around the trampoline.png S2E20 We need something with elasticity.png|All we need is something with a lot of elasticity. S2E20 AJ describing elasticity.png|When you push on something with elasticity... S2E20 Push, it stretches.png|...It stretches. And when you stop pushing... S2E20 Let go, it bounces back.png|...It bounces back to the way it was. That's Elasticity. S2E20 Pickle found something.png S2E20 Pickle finds some paper.png S2E20 Pickle makes a paper trampoline.png S2E20 Blaze thinks.png S2E20 Will paper work.png S2E20 Pickle about to try the paper trampoline.png S2E20 The paper trampoline breaks.png S2E20 The paper didn't work.png S2E20 We need more elasticity.png S2E20 AJ finds a blanket.png S2E20 AJ makes a blanket trampoline.png S2E20 Will a blanket work.png S2E20 Pickle "Here goes nothing".png S2E20 The blanket stretches.png S2E20 The blanket doesn't bounce.png S2E20 The blanket didn't work either.png S2E20 Blaze finds a piece of rubber.png S2E20 Will this piece of rubber work.png S2E20 Blaze makes a rubber trampoline.png S2E20 The rubber stretches.png S2E20 Pickle bounces out of the sewer.png S2E20 Pickle made it out.png S2E20 Pickle peeks back through the hole.png S2E20 Pickle calling from the hole.png S2E20 Blaze about to bounce.png S2E20 Blaze jumps onto the trampoline.png S2E20 Blaze bounces out of the sewer.png S2E20 Blaze joins Pickle up top.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle high tire.png S2E20 Pickle admits another thing.png S2E20 Pickle gives a third "You never know".png|"But you never know what you can do until you try." S2E20 There goes Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Crusher crying inside Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Blaze "We've gotta turn that thing off".png S2E20 Pickle "Don't worry, Crusher!".png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle head for the park.png Elasticity Song S2E20 Trucks at the swimming pool.png S2E20 Blaze gets on the diving board.png S2E20 Blaze bouncing off the diving board.png S2E20 Blaze leaps over the pool.png S2E20 Pickle bouncing off the diving board.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle reach the other side of the pool.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle see trampolines.png S2E20 Truck bounces on a trampoline.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle bounce on trampolines.png S2E20 Blaze bounces into the air.png S2E20 Blaze bouncing on a trampoline.png S2E20 Pickle bouncing on a trampoline.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle high tire in mid air.png S2E20 Joe and Gus pulling a rope.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle wave to Joe and Gus.png S2E20 Gus waves to Blaze and Pickle.png S2E20 Gus losing his grip.png S2E20 Gus crashes into Joe.png S2E20 Joe and Gus in a heap.png S2E20 Trucks playing Truckball.png S2E20 Ball flies into the air.png S2E20 Blaze sees the ball.png S2E20 Blaze hits the ball.png S2E20 Pickle hits the ball.png S2E20 Goal scored.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle smile happily.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle leaving the park.png Auto-Vac at the farm S2E20 Farm overview.png S2E20 Two birds asleep on a fence.png S2E20 Auto-Vac scares the birds away.png S2E20 Crusher "Now you listen to me".png|"Okay, Auto-Vac! Now you listen to me! Don't suck up any more stuff!!" S2E20 Auto-Vac disobeys.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up hay bales.png S2E20 Crusher covered in hay.png|Hay?! S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up tomatoes.png S2E20 Crusher covered in tomatoes.png|Tomatoes?! S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up mud.png S2E20 Pigs left without mud.png S2E20 Crusher covered in mud.png|Mud?! Eww!!! S2E20 Crusher "Somebody stop this Auto-Vac!".png|"Somebody stop this Auto-Vac!!!" S2E20 Auto-Vac approaches a bull pen.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up the gate.png S2E20 Bulls escape from their pen.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle arrive at the farm.png S2E20 Blaze sees something up ahead.png|"Whoa!" S2E20 Blaze to Pickle "Look out!".png|"Pickle! Look Out!" S2E20 Blaze and Pickle see escaped bulls.png|"Uh-oh!" S2E20 AJ sees the escaped bulls.png|"All of these big bulls got out of their pen.” S2E20 Pickle meets a bull.png|"Well, hello there, big fella. My name's Pickle, what's yours?" S2E20 Black bull prepares to smash.png S2E20 Black bull smashes a crate.png S2E20 Pickle "I think I'll call you Smashy".png|"Ooh, I think I'll call you Smashy." S2E20 Bulls surrounding Blaze and Pickle.png|"Pickle, these bulls look like trouble...let's get outta here!!!" S2E20 Blaze runs away from the bulls.png S2E20 Pickle runs away from the bulls.png|"Wait for me!" S2E20 Bulls start chasing Blaze and Pickle.png Bull chase S2E20 Blaze and Pickle pass a sign.png S2E20 Bulls rush through sign.png S2E20 Pickle screaming as the bulls chase him.png S2E20 AJ "So many bulls chasing us".png|"Oh, man. There are so many bulls chasing us." S2E20 How many bulls are there.png S2E20 Group shot of bulls.png S2E20 Bulls highlighted.png S2E20 Pickle "What'll we do?!".png|"Seven bulls?! What'll we do?!" S2E20 Blaze has an idea.png|"Hey, I've got an idea!" S2E20 Stream up ahead.png S2E20 Let's do it.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle approach the stream.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle jump the stream.png S2E20 Three bulls jump the stream.png S2E20 Four bulls fail to jump.png S2E20 Bulls land in the water.png S2E20 AJ keeps track of the bulls.png S2E20 Bulls on Blaze's control panel.png S2E20 Four didn't make it, three remain.png S2E20 Bulls still chasing Blaze and Pickle.png S2E20 Pickle sees something.png S2E20 Barrels up ahead.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle high tire at the idea.png S2E20 Bulls charging forward.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle jump over the barrels.png S2E20 Smashy jumps over the barrels.png S2E20 Two bulls fail to jump.png S2E20 Bulls land in the barrels.png S2E20 AJ keeping track again.png S2E20 Two didn't make it, Smashy remains.png S2E20 Pickle "But the last bull is...".png|"Oh, boy. But the last bull is.... S2E20 Smashy comes forward.png|"Smashy!" S2E20 We have to go super fast.png|The only way we're gonna outrun Smashy is if we go super fast and use Blazing Speed. S2E20 Blazing Speed boosters deploy.png S2E20 Blaze about to infuse Pickle with Blazing Speed.png S2E20 Pickle being infused with Blazing Speed.png S2E20 Say Let's Blaze.png S2E20 Blaze activates Blazing Speed.png|LEEEEET'S BLAAAAAZE!!! S2E20 Pickle activates Blazing Speed.png|AAAAAND PIIIIICKLLLLLE!!! S2E20 Smashy shocked.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle speeding through the countryside.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle come over the hill.png S2E20 Pickle enjoys going fast.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle reach the farm gate.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle almost out.png S2E20 Pickle closes the farm gate.png S2E20 Smashy slowing down.png S2E20 Smashy hits the gate.png S2E20 Smashy in a daze.png S2E20 Smashy sad.png S2E20 Pickle remorseful.png S2E20 Pickle cheering Smashy up.png S2E20 Pickle gives Smashy an apple.png S2E20 Smashy smiles at the apple.png S2E20 Smashy eats the apple.png S2E20 Smashy burps.png S2E20 Pickle "Excuse you".png|Haha! Excuse you, Smashy! S2E20 Blaze and Pickle hear Crusher in the distance.png S2E20 Auto-Vac heads back to Axle City.png S2E20 Blaze "Come on, guys".png S2E20 Blaze "...once and for all!".png S2E20 Pickle calling to Crusher again.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle head back to Axle City.png To return to the Pickle Power episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries